The Birthday Girl
by burleseymour
Summary: What happens between two mothers and their daughter when one mama reaches a milestone in her life. Follow these three women and their lives together fifteen years into the future.
1. Chapter 1

**To the birthday girl…Jessica Brooke Capshaw Gavigan…Thirty seven years ago you were born and…thirty seven years later you are bringing joy and happiness to the world each and every day and each and every week as you portray our favorite character Dr. Arizona Robbins. Here's hoping you have a great and wonderful birthday today and many more**.

**This is a little story rolling around in my head this week in honor of your birthday yesterday. I do not own any rights to the characters I write about in my stories as they belong to the wonderful and talented Shonda Rhimes and ABC Television that brings all of us Grey's Anatomy. **

**_Title: The Birthday Girl...Chapter 1_**

**_Characters: Dr. Arizona Robbins, Dr. Calliope Torres and their daughter Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres along with some other members of the Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital staff. _**

**_Rating: M…For the mature reader in all of us_**

**_Ownership: Once again Shonda Rhimes and ABC Television_**

August 9, 2026

I, Dr. Arizona Robbins walk through my Pediatric ward of the hospital as I check on everyone of my patients before I head home for the day. I know what today is as every doctor and nurse along with my parents call me today to remind me of what today is as they all wish me a very happy birthday. But I, Dr. Arizona do not celebrate my birthday in the traditional way that everyone else celebrates their birthdays each year. I feel like it just another day in my life so I do not celebrate this day but my family is another story.

Across town in the good doctor's home that she shares with her wife of fifteen years and her daughter who just happens to be fifteen years old too, another year has come as her daughter is asking her mami a question about today. Sofia says to her mami "I just do not understand why mama does not want to celebrate this birthday this year. It is a milestone and she looks so good for a woman that is turning fifty years old today. Why can't we surprise her with a party, mami"? Dr. Calliope Torres knows the answer to that question all too well as she remembers for a moment the one and only time she threw her wife a surprise birthday party.

It was the same day that Wallace Anderson was supposed to celebrate his eleventh birthday. You see, he and Arizona shared the same birthday but on his eleventh birthday when he and Arizona were supposed to be sharing a piece of cake together in his room after his surgery…he died on her operating room table. But even before that day, that tragic day, Arizona always had a thing about not celebrating her birthday. Then when Wallace died, celebrating that day just became harder to do so every year since they have been together Calliope always just made Arizona's favorite dinner as they share a bottle of wine and eat some birthday cake that Calliope bakes as this is the birthday tradition now.

Sofia walks into the kitchen as she watches her mami getting ready to place the chocolate cake in the oven for dessert tonight as she says "Mami, did you not hear me" as Calliope smiles and says "Yes baby girl I heard you and I was just remembering why your mama does not like birthday celebrations. Because you know as well as I do the answer to your question because I know turning fifty is a big deal. If you recall the big birthday bash last year we had when I turned fifty". Then Sofia makes another plea for her case as she says "Exactly…You, we had a great time at your birthday party last year. So why can't we do the same for mama. She was the ring leader behind your birthday bash last year as she is always the one who gives me a great birthday party every year. I just don't understand why we cannot do the same for her. She is a great mama and I just want to make her happy".

I walk over to our now disappointed daughter as I wrap her up in my arms kissing the top of her head and say "Making your mama happy is our number one priority…everyday including today. We do that by doing what she wants and not what we want. Even though she is a type A person, this is how she wants to celebrate her birthday each year with just you and me and my famous chicken piccatta with a salad and your infamous Italian bread rolls with olive oil and topped with parmesan cheese as we end the evening with a dessert of chocolate cake with chocolate icing. How does that sound baby girl"? Our daughter takes her head out of my chest as she looks at me with still those sad gorgeous brown eyes and says "Alright then…but I am putting the number "50" on top of the cake in cream cheese frosting as we are going to celebrate this milestone in one way or another…deal mami" as I smile at my baby girl and say with pride "Deal mija".


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title: The Birthday Girl…Chapter 2_**

**_Characters: Dr. Arizona Robbins, Dr. Calliope Torres and their daughter Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres along with some other members of the Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital staff. _**

**_Rating: M…For the mature reader in all of us_**

**_Ownership: Once again Shonda Rhimes and ABC Television_**

I am sitting in my office at the hospital doing some last minute paperwork as I take a moment and daydream about the dinner my wife and I had last night and the early birthday present that my wife gave me last night and this morning. Our daughter spent last night with her best friend Zola Sheppard at a sleep over so my wife took me out to dinner for my birthday. We barely made it inside our home as my wife practically took me right there in the foyer. We did make it to our bed as she and I made love to each other all night long. Then this morning as my wife rose from our bed to use the bathroom she came back to our bed to find me naked as the day I was born and the bed covers tossed off my body. With me lying spread eagle on the bed, my very mischievous wife walks to the end of the bed as she slowly climbs in between my legs. Testing the waters, so to speak, as she gradually slides her tongue into my folds and separates my other lips and begins to suck on my clit.

Looking up at me with those beautiful chocolate colored eyes as I look down at her, I spread my legs even wider to give her better access as she is pleasuring me. I never take my eyes off of her as she never looks away from me as I watch with bated breath as she is bringing me to the verge of an earth shattering orgasm. When she adds two of her fingers to the mix as I watch both fingers pump in and out of me, my wife…my magnificently stunning wife…removes her mouth from my pussy as she tells me very loudly "Come for me, baby…come for me, Arizona" and I do…I so do. I am so out of breath as my wife escalates up my body and with her very plump pair of lips she inhales my mouth as I taste myself throughout the passionate kiss she is giving me. Then as the adrenaline pushes through my body I take a hold of my wife's body as I turn the two of us over and now I am laying on top my gorgeous wife. Without saying a word I begin to worship and pleasure her body as she has just accomplished with mine.

I begin to kiss every inch of my wife's body only stopping and concentrating on a few places that will make her scream my name so loud…and she does…so loud. With her hands digging into my scalp as she runs her fingers through my hair and guides my face deep into her pussy. I grab onto her ass for support and just because I can…god she has a fantastic ass…so squeezable and luscious. But my focus is driving my tongue deep into my wife as she squirms beneath me and her hips begin to thrust her glorious pussy into my face deeper and deeper. Just as I realize that I cannot hold my breath for much longer I hear my wife scream my name at the top of her lungs as I feel her thighs tighten around the sides of my face. Then all of a sudden my wife's body goes limp as I lick and suck her juices from her body. When I have completed this amazing and wonderful task for not only me but especially for my wife, I moan as I move up her body to greet her properly as I say "Good morning, baby" and she smiles that special smile that is only reserved for me as my wife says "Good morning to you too and Happy Birthday my love" as we kiss each other passionately again and again.

I am leaning back in my chair as I start to moan at the thought of my wife and I making mad passionate love to each other this morning when my phone rings in my lab coat pocket. I do not even have to look at the screen to see my wife's beautiful face staring back at me to know it is her calling me. "Hello gorgeous" I say to my wife as she says to me "Hey baby, you coming home soon"? I take off my lab coat as I tell her "Leaving right now…see you both in fifteen…I love you" as my wife says "Love you too…see you soon". I walk into our five bedroom home, each having there own bathroom, that I share with my wife and daughter as I notice our daughter sitting at the island in the kitchen as a few "Happy Birthday" balloons are scattered about the lower part of the house. "Sofia" I say with so much love in my voice as my daughter says "Yes mama" as I point to the balloons floating around. Then our daughter says to me with all the attitude that she has inherited from both my wife and me and a little from her father as well as my wife and I hear her say "Mama please, mami and I know how much you do not like to celebrate your birthday each year but really…no balloons for your birthday…seriously mama you did not think that I would not splurge a few dollars for some balloons…really mama…and by the way I put the "50" on top of your cake too…just so you know…did not want this milestone to pass you by". I grab a hold of my daughter as I pull her into a Robbins Torres bear hug as my wife swallows us both up in her strong ortho arms as we kiss each other hello.

My wife has gone into our bathroom to freshen up before dinner as I watch our daughter set the table. I am craving a real kiss from my wife as I quietly go searching for her in our bathroom. I slowly open the door to find my wife wrapped up in a towel as she has just taken a shower. I stand in the threshold of the door as I just stare at my wife thinking how absolutely gorgeous she is even at the age of fifty. I must've stared too long as I hear my wife say "Still like what you see, Calliope" as I smile and walk over to my Arizona and say "Yes my love, I still like what I see. I came in here to see if I could get a proper kiss hello and I got the added bonus of seeing you almost naked" as my wife tosses the towel aside that covered her body only a moment before as I take her in my arms and she says "Almost". My hands attach to her hips as they slowly and methodically travel down her thighs and then back up to rest on her very tight ass. My wife has the best looking boobs that I have ever seen but her ass is to die for in my opinion. I leisurely take her mouth in mine as our tongue duel a bit and my wife's fingers ease into my curly locks as she pulls my face deep into hers as I back her up against the bathroom wall. With both of us moaning into the kiss as we take this kiss a little deeper and further than we ever expected, we both break the kiss as we rest our foreheads one on another's and I say "Now that's a proper hello kiss" and then my wife says "We should stop now and get ready for dinner because if you kiss me like that again Calliope…I will not stop…I will not stop at all…even for your delicious dinner that you and Sofia have prepared". I leave my wife's presence in our bathroom as I smile and peck her lips again and say "Sofia".

Our daughter is putting the finishing touches on setting the food on the table as I walk back into the kitchen and dining room. "Mama about ready for dinner" our daughter asks me as my face is flushed from the kiss I just received from my wife as I say smiling to our daughter "Yes…Yes mija, she will be right out". I see that naughty grin on our daughter's face as I say "What" as she just keeps smiling that mischievous grin and says "Oh nothing…just wondered how you took care of mama just now…maybe kind of like how she took care of you last year on your birthday" as now our daughter is laughing thinking about how she came home early last year and found her mama's in a compromising position. My wife…my very talented wife was going down on me as I was spread eagle on the island in our kitchen and Arizona was having her way with me. Neither of us noticed our daughter coming into the house until I began screaming my wife's name over and over as Sofia came running into the kitchen because she thought something was wrong with me. Needless to say, I have a feeling that the image of her mama's that night is permanently etched in her brain forever. My wife walks into the dining room as Sofia stops laughing immediately and Arizona says "What's so funny" as I say to her but I am staring at our daughter at the same time "You don't want to know, honey" as my wife says "Sofia Robbin" in her mama voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title: The Birthday Girl…Chapter 3_**

**_Characters: Dr. Arizona Robbins, Dr. Calliope Torres and their daughter Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres along with some other members of the Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital staff. _**

**_Rating: M…For the mature reader in all of us_**

**_Ownership: Once again Shonda Rhimes and ABC Television_**

With my wife and our daughter clearing off their dinner dishes from the table as I swirl the last piece of my delicious Italian roll around my plate to soak up the delectable sauce from my wife's chicken piccatta, I say to them both "Thank you both for a wonderful birthday dinner tonight. I love you both so much and spending this night with the two of you has made this birthday so special". I rise from my seat as I take my plate into the kitchen but I first stop and kiss my wife and my daughter to show them how much I appreciated the three of us spending tonight together. My wife tells our daughter "Sof, why don't you go and start the movie and your mama and I will bring in dessert" as our daughter nods her head and does what she is asked to do as she leaves our sight and makes her way into the family room. Calliope and I plate up three pieces of chocolate cake with some ice cream on the side as I grab three glasses of milk and set them all on the tray that my wife has sitting on the counter. When Calliope and I make our way into the family room, Sofia has already set the blue ray player to play one of my favorite Disney movies as the three of us curl up on the sofa together and eat our dessert as we watch a movie and just enjoy each others company tonight.

Just as the movie ends as the three of us are lying on top of one another, a knock is heard at the front door. Our daughter bolts up out of the sofa as if she is on fire as I say "Who's at the door, baby girl"? Our daughter turns to say to my wife and I "It's my ride…I wanted you both to have tonight kid free as I asked Uncle Derek to pick me up so I could spend the night again at their house". The three of us are standing in the foyer as Sofia opens the door as we see Derek and Zola standing on the other side. Both Derek and Zola step inside our home as Zola and Sofia make a mad dash to her room to gather her things. My wife says to our guest "Thanks Derek for taking Sofia again for another night. We really appreciated it…especially tonight" as I turn to give my wife a look. Derek laughingly says "It's no problem whatsoever…Meredith and Bailey and I like having her around…some of the things she says remind me so much of Mark" as both my wife and I give Derek an odd look and he quickly says "No…no nothing like that…she…it's just the little things she says that remind me of him…after all these years…I still miss the hell out of him". The girls arrive back just in the nick of time as we all say goodnight to each other and give our daughter some well deserved kisses as we tell her we will see her in the morning…but not too early. Just as we are about to shut our front door Derek says "Oh crap I almost forgot. Arizona I know that you don't celebrate your birthdays each year like some of us do but Meredith and I wanted you to have this gift for your birthday. You should never turn down a classic and turning fifty years old is a classic. We love you and Happy Birthday" as he kisses my cheek and hands me a vintage bottle of white wine that he says he has been saving for a special occasion and turning fifty…is such a special occasion. I kiss his cheek again and tell him that I love him and Meredith too as I walk him out the door and say "Tell Meredith thank you for the wine and give that son of yours a big kiss from his Aunt's Arizona and Calliope".

I turn to look for my wife as I see she is nowhere to be found. I hear some rustling in our bedroom as I ask if she is alright and to which my wife says "I am fine honey just give me a minute of two". I walk back into the family room to clear away our dessert dishes as I see that our bedroom light has been turned off but the bedroom has a glowing effect going on now. Just as I finish placing the dessert dishes in the dishwasher and start the machine I hear my wife call out my name. I open our bedroom door to find my very beautiful wife standing in front of me in a pair of "Fuck Me" stiletto heels as she is wearing a very sexy and see through Teddy complete with a garter belt and a pair of hose that silently say "You are going to get so lucky tonight" as I am rendered speechless. After staring for more than longer than I should be my wife says to me "Do you like what you see Arizona" as I try my very best not to stutter as I say "Very much so, Calliope". I move closer to my wife as I hold her in my arms as all I can find myself saying over and over is "Wow" as my wife of fifteen years says "Happy Birthday, baby".

Not really sure where to start as I trail the palms of my hands up and down my wife's gorgeous body as my fingertips slowly travel across every voluptuous curve and I take my lips and mouth as I cover hers and we share a deep and meaningful kiss. When the kiss breaks my wife says to me "I don't know why but I am so nervous" as I say "Don't be…you never have to be nervous around me my Calliope". We make our way over to our bed as my wife gently pushes me so I am lying on the bed and she is standing at the edge. My wife places one of her very toned legs up on the bed next to my body as she tells me "Take off your clothes Arizona" and faster than the speed of light I remove my clothes and toss them across the room. With her leg still slightly bent on the edge of the bed as I watch her stiletto heel dig into the mattress my wife says to me in her now very sexy voice "Take off my high heeled shoe very slowly" as I do what I am told. Then once my wife shoe is removed she takes her foot as she glides it down my body in between my boobs and stops just at the top of my hairline of my pussy. Then she places her other shoe next to me on the bed as she asks me again "Take off my high heeled shoe" and as excruciating as the first foot was this foot is even worse as she slowly traces her foot down my chest as she once again glides her foot over my boobs and stops just at the hairline to my pussy. I do not know how much more of this I can take but then my wife mounts my body as the fabric from her almost nothing there clothing as it rubs against my naked shin.

With my wife sliding her body up an down mine she now teases me with her hot breath and her teeth as she pulls on my earlobe with her teeth and says "Tell me birthday girl, how bad do you want me to just fuck you right now". I beg with a strangled breath "Please baby" as my wife says dominantly "Tell me Arizona, how bad do you want me to take you right now" as I stutter and say "So…so bad baby…please fuck me now". With both of our hands intertwined above my head my wife rakes her fingernails down the insides of both of my arms as her mouth moves down my neck as she sucks on my flesh so hard that all I can think of right now is that she is going to leave such a red bruising mark there but I don't really give a shit right now. My wife's mouth moves down my neck and onto my chest as she buries her face in the valley of my boobs as her hands work their ortho magic on each breast as she brings my nipples to their peak. My wife's raven locks are flowing all over my chest as they are hiding my boobs but I can feel her mouth and tongue as they take over where her hands left off. I arch my back in such a way that I am hoping to deepen my boobs into my wife's mouth further. Then suddenly my wife's mouth leaves the comfort of my breasts but her hands never do as she sits upright in the middle of my body all the while still grinding her hot center into mine as now my hands are finding a place to land.

My wife's hands are flailing about as I grab a hold of them and place them on my breasts as she knows precisely what to do with them. As my Arizona begins to caress each breast as she travels from one breast to the other with her very talented mouth I bend backwards giving her a better vantage point to suck each boob simultaneously. Then I place my hands in my wife's hair as I pull back gently and she is now looking up at me with so much lust in her eyes as I then thrust my mouth over hers as we both inhale each other in a hot and fervent kiss. Then when oxygen becomes a must for the two of us I unexpectedly jump off my wife's body as I stand at the side of our bed as my wife now has a bewildered look on her face. But I stand before my wife with carnal thoughts in my head and the look of lust in my eyes as I place my left foot back on the bed. Without saying a word my wife knows just what I want her to do as she slowly and painstakingly begins to strip off the clips to my garter belt that is holding up my very sexy hose. Once she has taken off my hosiery from both legs, as she kisses the insides of each of my legs, I then step between her legs as she palms both of my boobs and then without any warning she tears off my Teddy and matching panties. With one grasp of the material in each hand, as my very Type A personality of a wife, takes control of the evening and I am standing before her naked as the day I was born. Tossing the very expensive fabric by the wayside I push my wife back down onto our bed as I say "Oh baby, you have been such a naughty girl tonight. What am I going to do with you"? My wife's response is "Anything you want baby. Anything you want for as long as you want…all night long as a matter of fact". My wife pulls me down on top of her lovely body as we do just that…all night long.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Title: The Birthday Girl…Chapter 4_**

**_Characters: Dr. Arizona Robbins, Dr. Calliope Torres and their daughter Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres along with some other members of the Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital staff. _**

**_Rating: M…For the mature reader in all of us_**

**_Ownership: Once again Shonda Rhimes and ABC Television_**

With the August sunshine glowing in our bedroom windows and my wife looking beautiful all curled up next to me and satisfied, I cautiously ease my way out of her arms and make my way to the bathroom. When I make my way into our bedroom I find my wife has shifted in our bed and is now lying flat on her back with nothing covering her nakedness, I open some of our bedroom windows as there is a cool morning breeze blowing through. Without even thinking about it as I act on instinct alone, I stand at the end of our bed as I gently slide my wife's legs open and crawl in between them. I take the remnants of last night sexual activities in my mouth as I trace the palms of my hands up her thighs and her stomach as they come to rest on her boobs to which I massage them gently. My wife's gloriously sexy body begins to writhe under my touch as she moans my name "Oh Arizona" and her hands become entangled in my golden locks. Removing my right hand from my wife's boob I then enter three of my fingers deep inside her as she no longer moans my name but screams it instead as I forget that I have opened the windows. Realizing this fact I remove my mouth from inside of my wife as I place it now over hers to stifle her screams as she now screams in my mouth. Then as my fingers rhythmically move in and out of my wife it is the touch of my thumb as it strokes over her sensitive clit that sends her over the edge as I feel her walls tighten around my fingers and her body stops seizing under me. I wait a few moments before I extract my fingers from inside my wife because I know this action will cause an orgasmic aftershock as it always does…every time. My fingers are soaked with my wife's juices as I pull them out of her and she has her aftershock as I trace my fingers over her lips and she sucks them into her mouth to taste herself as I kiss her deeply as I taste her too. I lay on top of my wife for the longest time just listening to her heartbeat.

I begin to stir about in our bed with my wife lying on top of me after she has just given me a magnificent wake up call by going down on me. I love morning sex, but who am I kidding, I love anytime sex with my fabulous wife. I reach for my wife's face as I pull my Arizona up to give her a good morning kiss and then say "Good morning baby, and thank you for this morning". Arizona places her chin in the middle of my chest as she places both of her hands underneath her chin and looks up at me with those ocean blue eyes and says "Good morning to you too my love and you never have to thank me for giving you such joy and pleasure first thing in the morning because you always bring me the same joy and pleasure everyday". We kiss each other again as we wrap each other up in our arms and hold each other for a little while longer.

Even with the bedroom windows open and the light summer breeze filling our bedroom…our bedroom still smells like sex…purely unmitigated sex. I kiss my wife's chest as I roll out of our bed as I say to her "Calliope, we need to get up and go pick up our daughter and her friends to take them school shopping today. We promised them last week that we would take them remember". My wife says in her grumpy voice "Yes dear" as I say to her as she is now removing her body from our bed "Why don't you get a shower first and I'll throw these bed linens in the wash". I pick up the remnants of my wife's Teddy that I blatantly ripped off her body last night as I hold the fabric in my hands and say to my wife "I'm sorry about this…you must've paid a pretty penny for my present and now look at it". My wife just smiles at me and say "I'm not sorry…I love the control freak…take charge Type A Arizona in you…and I enjoyed every minute of our night last night". My wife helps me pull off the bed linens as she starts to make her way into our bathroom but stops short to ask me "Why don't we shower together and save some water"? I know that look that my wife gets when she is frisky and horny as I smile and say "Because you know what will happen if we shower together…we will have shower sex and it will take us longer to get ready" as she retorts back to me "So" as I just point to the bathroom and my wife pouts and goes on her way. I am just finishing up putting new bed linens on our bed when my wife walks out of the bathroom draped in just a towel. She is bent over tossing her hair about as she trying to dry it off using a second towel. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and I love her so much as she takes my breath away everyday…everyday.

My wife and I travel across town to the Shepherd's home to retrieve our daughter as well as Zola and Bailey. We, well I, promised Meredith and Derek that we would take their children with us when we took Sofia school shopping. All three children were waiting impatiently when we pulled up the driveway as my wife says to me "Uh oh, looks like we may be in trouble…are we late"? I just smile and say "No, we did not give them an exact time and I told you that having shower sex would take longer than expected" as my wife and I just laugh at the thought of her getting two showers this morning because she invaded my shower time and yes we had sex again…and again. The three children climb into our SUV as we all say "Hello" to one another and I ask if they are hungry which is a silly question because the three of them are always hungry as they all say "Yes". We stop at our favorite diner to eat as they serve breakfast all day and Calliope and I have yet to eat breakfast…well food wise anyway. For the next six hours we hit every clothing, shoe and bookstore imaginable as I receive a text from Meredith asking us to have dinner with them tonight. Calliope and Sofia say a resounding "Yes" to Meredith text as the five of us make our way back to the Shepherd's home. After a wonderful dinner and the children modeling all their new school clothes for their parents, Calliope and I along with our daughter say goodnight to our hosts as we make our way to our vehicle and our way home.

Driving back across town to our home I sit and listen to the idle chit chat and playful banter of my wife and our daughter and myself as I think to myself how could I have ever thought in my lifetime that this is not what I ever wanted for my life. How seventeen years ago I once told my wife that sharing birthdays, holidays, Sippy cups or bottles, basketball or tap, and where Sofia would eventually go to college and arguing with Mark about all these decisions…that this is not my dream…that my dream never looked like this…how could I have been so selfish. Because my dream did look like this…with the exception of losing Mark…my dream did look like this…my dream. The dream I always knew I never wanted…does look like this. My wife of fifteen years and our daughter of fifteen years…this is my dream. I brush back a rogue stray of black hairs with a little touch of gray mixed in as I place them behind my wife's ear as she takes my hand in hers and kisses the back of it as we both smile at the loving gestures to one another. My wife and I are mothers…doctors…professional women…heads of our different departments…part owners of a well renown hospital…but we are also hot and sexy and still in love with each other…as we both said our wedding vows…until death us do part…this is my dream…because my wife Calliope Iphigenia Torres is the love of my life…always has been…and always will be.

**_Thanks for reading my story. Don't know what Season 10 will bring for these two women but I'd like to think that the writers will keep them together some how. But if they don't, it's been a great five plus years watching their journey together. A Calzona fan forever…KB._**


End file.
